Elma
Character Synopsis Elma is one of the main characters Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon and main protagonist of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon: Elma OL Nikki. She is a female dragon from the Dragon Faction of Order, the opposing faction of Chaos, which Tohru belongs to. She adopts the name Elma Joui as her human alias after she finds that she is unable to return to her world. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-C '| '''High 6-A ' '''Verse: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Name: Elma, Elam Joui (Human Realm) Gender: Female Age: Likely Millions of Years Old (Roughly as old as Tohru, who has lived for millions of years) Classification: Dragon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation (All dragons are capable of breathing flames), Water Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate water and other forms of liquid), Transformation (Can transform into her Dragon Form), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Biological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Martial Artist, Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Plant Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Glyph Creation, Clairvoyance, ETC. Destructive Ability: Large Island Level '(Destroyed three islands as a mere result of clashing with Tohru. Constantly stated and shown to be equal to Tohru) | '''Multi-Continent Level '(Dragons are stated to have the capacity to bring about the end of the world if they wanted , with it even being shown with Tohru and Elma, who also produced a blast that yielded this level of kinetic energy) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Faster than Kanna, who flew from Japan to New York City in a very short timeframe. Consistently keeps up with Tohru, who was able to jump from Earth into space in a short timeframe) 'Lifting Ability: Class 10 'for human form (Vastly above Kanna in raw strength, who can throw Tohru several meters into the air). '''Class G '''in Dragon Form (Through sheer size ) 'Striking Ability: Large Island Class '| '''Multi-Continental ' '''Durability: Large Island Level '| '''Multi-Continent Level ' 'Stamina: '''Virtually Limitless, although her hunger can decrease her stamina 'Range: Kilometers with energy breath, several kilometers with Forcefields Intelligence: She possesses centuries of combat experience and has constantly battled Tohru to a standstill. She has displayed the ability to learn and adapt to circumstances easier than any of the other dragons Weaknesses: Constantly hungry, dragons are weak to holy weapons, which bypass their natural durability. They are also unable to damage opponents protected by holy armors and clothing. Versions: Restricted '| '''Full Power ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Her Magical Trident Extra Info: There is no difference in powers and abilities between a human and dragon form, as the only difference between these forms is her appearance, as explained here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Dragons Category:Monster Girls Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Immortals Category:Weapons Master Category:Trident Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Plant Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 6